The Selina & Zatanna Chronicles: No Rest for the Magical
by The Real JL Rules
Summary: FEMSLASH. Set before "Litter". Zatanna just can't seem to concentrate on the current JL meeting, much to her teammates' annoyance and bemusement. Whatever could be the reason... ? SWEARING warning.
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

_1. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

_2. This is a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this__._

_3. As will be readily apparent, this takes place before Zatanna became pregnant - inbetween my stories _The Name Game_ and _Litter_._

* * *

><p>PART 1<p>

"Zatanna?"

She breathed heavily. Was that her name she heard?

"Zee... are you alright?"

There it was again. But that voice did not belong to her lovely wife. Was it... Diana's?

"_ZATANNA_!"

With a violent jolt, Zatanna Kyle-Zatara's head shot up out of its resting place in her hands. She blinked several times as images blurred into view. Within seconds, she realised where she was.

The Watchtower briefing room. With a good portion of the Justice League staring at her.

"Zee... is something wrong?" Diana asked softly.

The magician darted her eyes to Wonder Woman as realisation dawned on her. But surely it was not so. Surely she had not... _fallen asleep_ during a meeting?! The embarrassment she felt was nearly overwhelming. "Er... ahem... I... I'm sorry, Diana... everyone. Um... " Her face was bright red.

"Did you _doze off_?" the Green Arrow asked disbelievingly.

Diana gave the archer a stern glare. "Ollie... " she warned. The Amazon's attention quickly returned to Zatanna. "Zee... I realise there's nothing much going on at the moment, but I didn't think I was _that_ boring." It was obvious she was teasing the magician.

Zatanna went to speak, when suddenly a long yawn drawled out. Her eyes widened with shock. "Oh my... " she whimpered. "I... I'm _so_ sorry, Diana. It won't happen again."

Diana smirked. "I know you'll be taking some time off soon, Zee, but you're not pregnant _yet_," she said. "Do you think you can stay awake for a few minutes longer?" Rendered mute with shame, Zee nodded. Diana gave her a wink, letting her know she was not really in any trouble. "You were saying, J'onn?"

After Zatanna mouthed further apologies to the Martian, the meeting continued. However, the magician again zoned out. How could she have done that? She had _never_ done that before. To her knowledge, no Leaguer had _ever_ nodded off during a meeting! Even that time when Bruce worked nonstop for nearly a week with no sleep, he never so much as yawned - just as _Zee_ had just done! - though the billionaire was conspicuous by his absense for sometime afterwards.

Zatanna was sure her cheeks would explode with embarrassment. She would never live this down. She was still in the bad books with certain teammates - this would probably give them further ammunition to voice their displeasure at her. But it was all worth it. So what if some of her fellow Leaguers still questioned her personal life? Zee did not care - all she cared about was Selina.

Selina. Her lovely, loving, perfect _wife_. Zatanna loved her with all her heart, and no amount of accusations would change that. They had been together for around three years, now... the best three years of the magician's life. Just thinking about her beloved made Zee feel calm, like she had not care in the world. All that mattered was her _purr_fect...

"_ZATANNA_! _DAMMIT_!"

Zee's eyes shot open to see the incredulous face of Fire, AKA Bea da Costa. The emerald-haired heroine was... surprisingly close. "Zee, get off!"

At that, Zatanna lifted her head, without even realising it had been resting somewhere. Then it dawned on her. She had been resting her chin... on Fire's shoulder.

_Crap_.

Again, Zee looked around. Again, she was met with disbelieving eyes. Everyone was looking at her like she had grown an extra head. Fire's irate voice again cut in. "You... you _drooled_ on my shoulder!" She showed Zee, and sure enough, there was a decidedly damp area where her chin had been. Zee could do nothing but look down sheepishly... and wipe her mouth.

"Everyone... meeting adjourned," came Diana's exasperated voice. Zatanna continued looking at the tabletop as the briefing room quickly emptied. When she eventually dared to raise her head, the magician saw that only Wonder Woman, Fire and Plasticman remained. Diana was looking at her worryingly, Fire was grumbling and wiping her shoulder dry, while Plas was grinning wide - even for him. "Zee... is something wrong?"

"No, no," Zee replied quickly. "I'm _so_ sorry, Diana, Bea... I... I don't know what came over me."

"Well, I'll tell you what came over _me_," Fire growled, holding her stained fingers up. "Look! Some of it even got on my costume." Zee moaned as she held her head. "I'm used to being drooled over, but not _literally_," continued the flame-powered heroine.

"Bea, please calm down," Diana said quietly. "Zee, I must say I'm worried. It's... well, it's not normal for you - or any Leaguer - to fall asleep twice in five minutes during a meeting. Is everything alright at home?"

Five minutes? Zatanna groaned. "I'm so sorry, Diana... I'm... I'm just tired." She looked at Plas. "It's not funny, Eel."

"You kiddin'?" Plasticman yelped. "This is the first time someone's gotten told off who _wasn't_ me! This is the best day ever!"

"Plas, I said the meeting was over," Diana said, raising an eyebrow. "If you'd be so kind?"

Plas' face literally drooped. "But... " He stopped when he saw the Amazon's expression turned to one that left no room for argument. Her glares were nothing to laugh about in the past, but now there was an element of terror to them - no prizes for guessing where she picked that up from, considering whom she was married to. Dejectedly, the elastic hero left the room, grumbling all the way. "Nobody's any fun anymore... "

Diana rolled her eyes, before returning to Zatanna. "Zee, I don't want to pry, but frankly, you _are_ still on the active roster. If something's wrong, I need to know."

"Screw that," Fire interrupted. "I need to know why the Mistress of Magic damn well fell asleep on my shoulder. Come on, K-Z."

Zatanna almost smiled. Fire's use of her married nickname meant the Brazilian was not truly angry, just a tad miffed. Bea was very protective of her clothing - It was one of her quirks as a model. And the "K-Z" moniker was affectionate, used by those who had actually accepted Zatanna's love for the infamous Catwoman. "It's nothing to worry about, Diana. I promise."

"You're not getting out of it that easily, missy," scolded Fire. "I need to clean my costume due to _sleep drool_, dammit."

Diana held her hand up. "Bea, please. Are you sure you're alright, Zee?" Diana's tone and expression were full of friendly concern.

Zee darted her eyes between the two, wondering how to get out of this.

"This is gonna cost a fortune to get clean," Bea grumbled. Though it actually appeared her continuous inspection of her costume was causing more damage than Zee's drool. "I'm not made of money, tophat."

For some reason, _that_ got to Zatanna. Her emotions suddenly went from embarrassment to anger. Who was Fire to complain about money? She was a supermodel. If anyone had reason to worry, it was the Kyle-Zataras: with an army of cats and, hopefully, a baby to feed, not to mention Selina's retirement from theiving, meant the couple had to save every cent. How _dare_ Bea moan about laundry... ?

Was it possible to have mood swings _pre_-pregnancy?

"Fine," Zee growled. "You want to know why I'm tired? Well, you see... "

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

_1. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

_2. This is a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this__._

_3. As will be readily apparent, this takes place before Zatanna became pregnant - inbetween my stories _The Name Game_ and _Litter_._

* * *

><p>PART 2<p>

_The night before..._

To say Zatanna was worried would be an understatement. Seeing her wife in this state was _never_ a good sign.

Indeed, the usually-outgoing and gregarious Catwoman looked like she was on the verge of tears. She had been quiet all evening, merely mumbling in response to any of Zee's efforts to start a conversation. It had started after Selina looked something up on the internet and whatever she had seen, had put her in a very grim mood. The magician did not know what it was that caused her beloved's change, but it was not the first time it had happened lately. And because of that, Zatanna could hazard as guess as to the reason.

Her upcoming pregnancy.

When the Kyle-Zataras resolved to have a baby, they were initially overjoyed... until it came time to decide whom should carry it. Selina was somewhat aghast at her perfect body being compromised - Zee had long ago accepted the former thief would always be slightly vain - ontop of the changes bearing a child would have on her training and patrols. Besides, Zatanna had always dreamed of carrying a baby, so for her it made complete sense. But then Selina began reading up on it; specifically, what could _go wrong_.

Any doubts Zee still had over how much the Catwoman loved her were dead and buried after the argument they had: Selina refusing to risk her wife's welfare, Zee insisting a child was well worth _any_ risk, etc. At one point Selina flat-out _forbade_ the magician to carry it; it was one of the rare times Zatanna threatened Selina's free spirit by telling her to _shut up_. After a couple of days of smoldering resentment and evil-eyes, both apologised, Selina tearfully telling Zee she just did not want to lose her.

Zatanna did not want to go through that again. The immediate aftermath of that fight was one of the worst of periods of her life. Even after they agreed Zee would carry the baby, Selina could not help herself, practically becoming an expert on maternity and reading indepth on how to deal with emergency labour. And yes, they still had disagreements over it, and more than once Selina voiced her disapproval, but Zee thought they had gotten over it and were now looking to the future.

So _what_ had Selina seen or read this time to get her in this dismal mood?

Once it was time to retire and the couple got ready for bed, Selina's temprement had still not improved beyond "miserable". Zatanna had had enough. As she slipped under the sheets next to her wife, Zee began tentatively. "Darling... are you OK?"

Selina looked at her. "Huh? Oh... yes, yes, I'm fine Zee."

"Are you sure? You seem... quiet."

Selina bit her lip. "No... really, I'm fine, honey. Just tired."

Great. Denial. Zee closed her eyes and took a breath. "Selina... please, tell me what's wrong."

At that, the former thief sighed herself. "I never can keep anything from you, can I? I swear you're telepathic."

Zee smiled. "More like _em_pathic, when it comes to you." She nuzzled into her wife's shoulder. "What is it, sweetheart?"

Selina leaned into the touch instinctively. Despite her foul mood, Zee was almost certain she _purred_. "It's... no, it's nothing."

Zee had had enough of this. "Is it... the pregnancy?" Enough skirting around the issue.

Selina held her head. "I'm sorry, Zee... "

"We've been over this, Selina... "

"No, no, you don't understand," said Selina, which indeed slightly confused the magician. "It's not about that, speficially... not this time." When Zee asked what she meant, the ex-thief went glum again. "It's just... I've been reading up on women who get pregnant... "

"I _know_ that, Selina," Zatanna almost drawled. "What did you read now?"

"I read that... " The words were obviously very hard for Selina to get out, and judging by the slightly rosey cheeks, also somewhat embarrassing. "Women who have babies... sometimes tend to... "

"Tend to what, honey?" Zatanna pushed.

Selina's cheeks reddenned more. "Lose interest in sex."

That, Zatanna did _not_ expect. She actually choked in shock. "W... _what_?"

"It can be quite common," continued Selina. "New mothers often... lost interest once they've delivered. I... read a couple of cases where they outright _ban_ sex."

"Well... " Zee did not know what to say. "Every women's different, Selina... I'm sure in those cases, it was just temporary."

"For _two years?!_" yelped Selina. She had a look of utter horror on her face. "Seriously, I read about one woman who banned it for two years! I just... just... _two years_!"

Zee shook her head, trying to make sense of this. "Wait, let me get this straight. You've been miserable all night because you think... "

"Zee, I'd _die_ if you banned sex for two years!" interrupted Selina. "Fuck, I'd go insane if you banned it for a _day_! I... I couldn't survive if I couldn't make love to you!"

The magician went all gooey inside. As weird as this situation was, it made her feel _damn_ good and smug that the thought of no sex terrified her wife. "Selina, I'm sure that won't happen with me... with us. I couldn't imagine any time or situation where I'd ban us making love."

"But... but... you don't know that!" Selina was holding her head. "I don't think you understand the enormity of this problem! Two years! This is serious, Zatanna!"

Zatanna could no longer contain her chuckle. "Oh, sweetheart... calm down. You're worrying over nothing. I could _never_ lose interest in you."

"Promise? I don't want you saying that then once the baby's here, you drop me like a bad habit." Selina's tone was returning to that of her usual, somewhat snarky self.

"Come here, my love," breathed Zee, and she kissed her wife tenderly. "Stop being silly, stop worrying, and for heaven's sake, stop _reading about pregnancies_ and letting your imagination run away with you." She pulled Selina down slightly until the former thief's head was resting on the magician's shoulder. After a few minutes, Zee spoke again. "OK now, my pussycat?"

She heard another purr. "_Hmmmm_, you know I love it when you call me that." Selina raised her head to look at her spouse, and Zee noticed her demeaneur had indeed changed. Gone was the glumness, replaced with an expression Zee was _very_ accostomed to. "But I must say... "

Zee blinked. "Yes?"

"I'm still slightly concerned you'll ban sex for two years... "

"Zee, I assure you... "

"Just in case, I better take my chance while I can!" Before Zee could react, Selina kissed her passionately, hurling herself onto the magician so hard it was a wonder the bed did not break...

TO BE CONCLUDED


	3. Chapter 3

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

_1. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by DC Comics. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

_2. This is a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this__._

_3. As will be readily apparent, this takes place before Zatanna became pregnant - inbetween my stories _The Name Game_ and _Litter_._

* * *

><p>PART 3<p>

"So you fu... had se... made love?"

Zatanna nodded at Bea's question tiredly. "All night."

Diana held back a smirk. "Well, I'm sure that was very nice, but... "

"No, Diana, you don't understand," Zee interrupted, before letting out another yawn. "_All_ night."

"I... " Diana stopped as she seemed to comprehend what Zatanna meant. "_Oh_. Oh my." She then grinned wide.

Bea looked at her quizzically. "You can't mean... "

Sighing, Zee rested her head in her hand. "I do. _All_. _Night_. _Long_." She emphasised every word to leave no doubt. "I got maybe twenty minutes sleep."

"There's no need to brag, Zee," Wonder Woman teased.

Zatanna groaned. Why had she told them? The slight anger she felt at Bea's moaning over her slightly-damp costume had faded, and Zee again just felt exhausted. This was a mistake.

"No wonder you were late for the meeting today," said Fire.

"That wasn't why I was late," Zee said before she could help herself.

Diana raised an eyebrow. "No?"

Groaning again, Zee knew she had dropped herself in it again. "I... forced myself to get up on time... but... "

Bea leaned in close. "_Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuut_... ?"

Running her hands slowly down her face in exasperation, Zee resigned herself to her fate. "I was in the kitchen... and Selina walked in... "

Both heroines looked at her expectantly.

"We... er... _cough_... we made love another three times before breakfast."

Zee never thought she would see Wonder Woman's jaw nearly hit the floor. Bea, meanwhile, looked positively giddy. "This is _awesome_! So much for married life calming you down, Zee! _Ha_! Wait 'til I tell Tora!"

Zatanna buried her face in her hands. She would never hear the end of it now. Fire loved gossip: it would only be a matter of time before the Kyle-Zataras' sexcapades became the talk of the superhero community.

"Zee," began Diana, once she composed herself, "couldn't you... cast an anti-tiredness spell or something?"

"Even _I_ need sleep, Diana!" yelped the magician. "Selina might be used to staying up all night, but I'm not! Besides... I... I couldn't help myself. Selina was insatiable. And she's irrestistible! I mean... I love her! I couldn't have stopped myself even if I wanted to!" And considering how passionate and _good_ Selina was last night, Zee _definitely_ did not want to stop her. "And it... it was amazing. I mean... just when I thought neither of us could give anymore, we... we just... " She stopped when she saw her friends' expressions again. Now both looked rather... flustered.

"Well... um... that's... " Diana stammered, which was a novelty in itself. "Wow."

Meanwhile, Bea was rubbing the back of her neck. "I... I think I need to give Obey a call... "

Again Zee was overwhelmed with embarrassment. Maybe she should just resign from the League now...

"Knock knock, anyone here?" came a voice from the doorway. All three heroines turned to see Selina entering the meeting room.

"Darling! How... how did you... ?" Zatanna stammered as she got to her feet and rushed to her wife.

"Never mind that, my magic lady," replied the Catwoman, taking Zee's hand once she was within reach and pulling her closer. "C'mere... " Clearly not caring where they were, Selina kissed her wife deeply. Once they seperated their lips, Zee looked back at the two others in the room. "Don't worry, Zee," said Selina. "We're not staying long."

"You're not?" asked Diana.

The ex-burglar shook her head. "I bumped into Plasticman in the corridor and he looked at me with this absurd grin that I never want to see again." She then wiggled her eyebrows. "Besides, I have some unfinished business to attend to with my wife. Right, Zee?"

Zee turned red. "'Unfinished'... ?" she whispered. "Selina, you can't be serious... "

Selina again ignored shame and blatently groped her spouse's fishnetted thighes. "Like I said, I have to take my chances while I still can... " she chuckled. Zatanna managed to prise her beloved's hands off her long enough to nod an exasperated farewell to the two smiling heroines, before leading Selina out of the meeting room.

Less than two minutes later, the Kyle-Zataras were in Zatanna's private Watchtower quartres... kissing passionately, having fallen haphazardly onto the bed. It was true what the magician had told Diana and Bea: she truly could not resist her spouse. Even her tiredness evaporated with Selina's touch. Speaking of which, the Catwoman's hands were approaching a particularly sensitive spot...

"Ohboyohboyohboyohboyohboyohboy... "

Selina suddenly stopped, leaving Zee slightly flustered. "Did... did you... " Selina panted, "... hear something?"

"What... ?" Zee gasped.

Frowning, Selina looked around... then paused. "Zee... since when are your bedcovers red?"

"Huh?" Now Zatanna frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Your bedcovers are red... " said Selina as she looked at the thing they were lying on.

Zatanna raised herself on her elbows, and saw for herself what Selina was talking about - observing their surroundings had been the last thing on their minds when they entered the room. But now Zee realised her bedcovers were indeed the unusual colour of red. "... with yellow and black stripes... ?"

Slowly, both women turned to look at the head of the bed... and saw two, distinctly goggle-designed pillows.

Then, the bed _spoke_. "Er... hi."

Meanwhile, down the corridor, Bea was impatiently waiting for Oberon to pick up the phone, when she heard a loud scream. She turned her head quickly... only to see a large, flat, decidedly square-shaped Plasticman sprint past her. But though his torso was flat and square, his head was rectacular, with his limbs flailing around in panic. "_Fire, help meeeeeeee_!" Before the Brazilian could react, she noticed a _pissed_ Catwoman running in his wake.

"_Get back here, you FUCKING PERVERT! I'll rip you to shreds_!"

Bea was about to give chase... but she paused at another sound.

Was that snoring... ?

THE END


End file.
